


A Collection of Moments

by abeac



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeac/pseuds/abeac
Summary: A collection of short one-shots revolving around domestic life with Ethan.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Laughter is the Best Medicine

The darkness consumed the room yet Ethan had never felt a moment any brighter. They laid facing each other with their heads resting on their pillows, entwined in a thick heap of blankets and their limbs tangled together.

“Okay, I have another one.” She giggled, struggling to settle her laughter. It seemed every time she calmed she would begin laughing again. Ethan waited patiently for her to continue, it was well past midnight but nothing besides her mattered at that moment, certainly not the morning shift that awaited him in mere hours. 

“Why did the partially blind man fall down the well?” She asked with the same stupid grin that Ethan adored. 

“I don’t know, why?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Because he couldn’t see that well.” She blurted out within seconds, her laughter resonated throughout their bedroom and Ethan’s own chuckles mingled.

“Alright, give me another one.” He smiled warmly with a loving gaze focused on her.

“Okay, okay. A man goes to a beekeeper and asks for twelve bees. The beekeeper gives him thirteen. The man says ‘sir, you gave me an extra bee’.” Her pearly white teeth are visible even in the black room and the bed shakes lightly as she rumbles with barely contained guffaws. “The beekeeper says ‘oh, that’s a freebie’.” She barely manages to utter before her giggles overwhelm her again. Ethan laughs alongside her and it takes them both a few minutes to settle.

“I know you have more, so hit me again.” He encourages. 

“What’s the difference between an enzyme and a hormone?” She asks with her infamous mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Ethan replies with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’ve never made an enzyme before.” She splutters, Ethan’s hearty laughter consumes him entirely and tears dribble down his cheeks.

“Your turn.” She urges with amusement. 

“I’m not the clown in this relationship, babe.” He replies with hesitancy, she unexpectedly laughs and Ethan ponders how his words were even remotely humourful.

“You dirty dog, I’m no clown!” She remarks with a playful grin. “You’re witty without even knowing it, so give me your best.” She coaxes supportively. 

“Okay, I may have one or two.” He admits sheepishly. “But you need to know I’m a one-liner kind of guy.”

“Believe me, I know.” She quips. 

“To be frank, I’d have to change my name.” He grins in response with a slight eye roll. She erupts into another fit of chortles, though Ethan doubts his joke deserved such a return. 

“Another one!” 

“What would it take for a man to die from laughter?” Ethan began. 

“The answer better not be asphyxiation or a ruptured brain aneurysm.” She replied deadpanned. 

“A killer joke.” Ethan spluttered between chuckles, she bellowed with cackles beside him. 

Their antics continued late into the night, they continued exchanging jests, jokes and puns for hours until their cheeks ached and their ribs throbbed from the sheer amount of laughter they shed.


	2. Mimosas Before Noon

Ethan wasn’t sure how he ended up in this situation, though the answer seemed glaringly obvious. He considered the morning's events, he wasn’t one to live alongside regret yet there were few things he rued more than putting himself in the setting he currently found himself in. It had started innocently, he and his girlfriend had not shared a day off in over three weeks and she was going to brunch with her friends. He assumed the outing would be bearable and brief given that they were all doctors with demanding schedules.

Instead, he found himself struggling to tolerate the group and their lively banter. Sienna babbled about something, but Ethan could barely make out a single word she said. He wondered if she used to swim often because she’d barely taken a breath since beginning her story. His girlfriend, who sat to his right, nodded along engagingly and seemed to understand every word.

“So, I asked him where he got hurt and he said aisle four,” Sienna exclaimed before laughing loudly and garnering the attention of nearby patrons.

“Are you kidding me?” His girlfriend asked between laughs as the table erupted into a loud cluster of chuckles. Sienna shook her head affirming that the story was true as tears escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

“What an idiot.” Jackie chuckled with a disbelieving grin.

“That’s nothing compared to the guy who came into the emergency department the other day,” Elijah spoke before beginning a long-winded story about a foolish patient he’d treated.

Ethan glanced around the restaurant disinterestedly while the two women continued their spirited conversation. He was growing frustrated at the seemingly meaningless and senseless chat that had ensued his ears for nearly an hour. The table has discussed everything yet nothing.

The conversation had started casually about shifts and patient stories. It abruptly moved onto an argument about whether cereal is soup which triggered a follow-up discussion about whether hotdogs are deemed sandwiches. Next, the group gushed over pictures of puppies before critiquing Bryce’s most recent thirst trap picture he’d posted online which, understandably, led to Bryce accusing Ethan’s girlfriend of leaving him on read and how he supposedly cried about it while drunk one night. As one would expect, Bryce was distraught over being ignored by his best friend and took the picture to redeem his diminished self-confidence. Ethan struggled to keep up with the evanescent dialogues, his mind felt like a neck that had endured whiplash. The debates, deliberations and exchanges were short-lived and trivial. The crew surely sounded delirious to nearby guests and passing ears.

He grew irritated as time passed. Their brunch, which he’d expected to last an hour, soon surpassed the two-hour mark with no relief in sight. Sienna had forgone a tipsy level of intoxication as she downed another mimosa, Bryce chewed loudly and Elijah had consumed a concerning amount of greasy bacon while Jackie ranted about how Disney ruined Club Penguin. Frankly, Ethan had no idea what she was talking about but the rest of the table hummed along in agreement.  
His gaze shifted between each face at the table. They shared stories while guffawing and smiling vibrantly. His attention drifted back to conversation when he felt her warm fingers intertwine with his. The simple action was enough to make him smile despite his agitation. Bryce, who’d been forty minutes late to the get-together that the group had planned over a week ago, was in the middle of discussing an innovative surgery he’d completed yesterday.

“I’ve missed our breakfast chats and I’ve really missed all of you.” Ethan’s girlfriend murmured with a weak smile once Bryce finished speaking. Ethan observed her carefully, suddenly realizing that perhaps the painstaking, boring chatter was worth it if it brought her comfort.

He wondered if the easy, uncomplicated exchanges between her and her friends soothed her stress. He pondered if good company could exist without an ulterior motive to gain knowledge. He examined the five other people at the table who seemed unbothered by the worries of their careers, they seemed cheerful despite the difficult cases, long hours and personal challenges a demanding career brings. He considered that maybe, _just maybe_ , he could learn something from them. They could possibly show him how to turn off his racing mind and simply enjoy the moments he finds himself in.

“We should do this more often!” Sienna suggested excitedly. “It’s not the same as when we used to live together but it’ll do.” She continued with a wistful smile.  
“Honestly, it’s been a bit hard as an attending living alone. When we lived together we were like a little dysfunctional family and it’s been really lonely now that we’ve gone into our specialties and moved out.” Elijah spoke with a hint of sadness in his tone.

“Remember when we would cram onto the couch and play Elijah’s video games?” Ethan's girlfriend reminisced. “I bet I could still beat all of you at Mario Kart.” She challenged with a confident grin.

"Ooh, tough talk!" Bryce smirked. "We should all have a sleepover, just like old times!" He suggested eagerly.

“Yes! With video games, popcorn and a blanket fort!” Sienna exclaimed gleefully. The table exploded into enlivened plans as the group thought back on their previous living arrangements and the antics of their residencies.

“I don’t think any of us have an apartment that’s big enough for all of us,” Jackie muttered with both defeat and doubt as the group settled. Their spirits noticeably dampened and Ethan's heart clenched slightly.

His eyes scanned the group. He’d doubted their ability to maintain their friendships throughout their internships and residency yet they’d defied his expectations. Unlike his friendships, notably that of Tobias Carrick, his girlfriend and her friends were still each other’s confidants even after numerous competitions, scandals and struggles. He’d witnessed them support and uplift one another whenever they could. They stood by one another through everything and, even after years, resembled a family.

“You can do it at our place,” Ethan said. Five sets of wide-eyes and agape mouths stared at him with disbelief evident in their features. It was the first sentence he'd said since the group had settled at their table.

“Are you sure?” His girlfriend asked hesitantly. He recognized hope etched in her eyes but her tone was uncertain.

“Of course.” He nodded with an assuring smile. “I’ll work a night shift so you can all hang out just like you used to.”

“It wouldn’t be like old times if Ethan Ramsey isn’t sneaking into and out of a certain someone’s bedroom in the middle of the night.” Jackie quipped with a knowing smirk, Ethan’s face flushed as his girlfriend laughed.

“Besides, Ethan’s a part of our crew now whether he wants to be or not.” Bryce joked playfully.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Ethan retorted with a deadpan look.

Sorry, old man. I don’t make the rules.” Bryce shrugged. “We’re basically a package deal, if you start dating one of us then you’re basically dating all of us.”  
“Yeah, you’ve already joined us for brunch so the obvious next stage of your initiation is a sleepover.” Sienna smiled mischievously. “Oh! And we have to add you to the group chat.”

“Group chat?” Ethan questioned, confused.

“Yeah! We called it Med Heads but we’re open to suggestions.”


	3. A Batch Made in Heaven

Ethan tosses relentlessly, he repeats an endless cycle of shifting his position and kicking the blanket aside only to reach for it again moments later. His joints feel restless and his mind’s clouded. He couldn’t pinpoint a particular reason for his struggle, it seemed to just be a fidget-filled night. 

Her grip on him tightened as she nuzzled herself closer to his side, usually, her sleepful gesture made him feel secure but tonight it made him feel pinned. He delicately slipped from her grasp and admitted defeat in the battle for a wink of sleep.

He stumbled into the kitchen blearily and perched at the kitchen island before rubbing his eyes tiredly. A pitter-patter of feet followed him and soon he was embraced by two petite arms that could barely wrap around his frame.

“Sorry I woke you.” He murmured, pressing his hand to her arm gently. 

“If you’re awake then I want to be awake with you.” She replied as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck,

“You and I both know that that statement makes you a melt.” He grinned while turning in her hold and engulfing her in a returning cuddle.

“So, what do you want to do?” She asked with a twinkling glint in her eyes.

“Try to go to sleep?” He responded playfully.

“I’m craving something sweet, do you want to bake some cookies with me?” She asked as she tore herself from his body and began ruffling through the cabinets. 

“Babe, it’s nearly two in the morning and you’re going to bake cookies?” He asked quizzically with a quirked eyebrow and a ludic expression. 

“Are you really that surprised?” She replied.

Instead of answering, he joined her side and began gathering ingredients. He’d never been much of a baker before they began dating, but she enjoyed it so he ensured his kitchen was fully stocked with baking essentials, like flour and sugar.

She instructed him on what to do and he meticulously measured ingredients, added them to the bowls in their respective order and shaped the cookies delicately. He noticed that she was an excellent teacher, calm, directive and encouraging all in one. She didn’t belittle him when he added baking powder instead of baking soda or when he added melted butter instead of room temperature butter. They had to restart their process multiple times, yet she remained enthusiastic and simply found joy in spending time with him.

A half-hour later, the two were covered in an assortment of flour and the kitchen resembled a tornado zone. A daunting tower of bowls were stacked in the sink, stray chocolate chips lay strewn about the room and the dark hazelnut hardwood floors were white with sugar. 

The oven sounded throughout the apartment and she excitedly turned the alarm off and retrieved the cookies before removing them from the baking sheet and placing them on cooling racks.

“Did they turn out?” Ethan asked from his seated position at the kitchen island as he watched her.

 _“Did they turn out? Did they turn out?_ ” She mocked jokingly. “I’m basically Duff Goldman.” She chuckled. “Do you want to do the honours?” She asked as she handed him a cookie with a small smile.

“This won’t kill me, right?” He smirked as he grabbed the sweet.

“What’s the fun in telling you?” She jested. He rolled his eyes playfully before taking a bite and moaning at the sweet, delightful taste.

“That’s delicious!” He exclaimed excitedly. “You’re a mastermind baker. I don’t know who Duff Goldman is but he’s got nothing on you!”


	4. Coming Clean

“Do you know where my favourite white button-down is?” Ethan asked as he entered the kitchen with a perplexed expression. His girlfriend sat at the marble island sipping a steaming cup of coffee and she nearly choked on the liquid as she digested his words. 

“I’ve no idea.” She responded after a moment, but Ethan knew better than to believe her. He could tell by her averted gaze and puckered lips that she was lying. She’d only attempted to lie to him once in the time they’d known each other, though she did so with good intentions and was well-aware of her pathetic ability to lie.

“I thought you said you’d never lie again after that time you told me my moustache looked sexy.” He replied with an arched eyebrow and a slight grin.

“Okay, promise you won’t get mad.” She sighed heavily, her shoulders dropped dejectedly as she finally looked him in the eye. Ethan winced at her words but nodded nonetheless and took a deep breath as she exited the room. 

She returned moments later with her hands behind her back clutching an unrecognizable lump and a guilty expression. She inhaled deeply, sealed her eyes shut tightly and brought the object into Ethan’s sight.

Ethan didn’t recognize the heap of fabric, but realization dawned on him within seconds as he noticed the familiar buttons. His once white button-down was now a pastel shade of yellow. She peaked out of one eye and analyzed his face for a reaction with a contorted expression. He opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say.

“Remember you agreed to not get mad!” She bellowed as she closed her eyes again.

“I’m not mad.” He responded shaking his head, his eyebrows knitted together and he rubbed his fingers in soothing circular motions on his temples.

“I’m sorry! I’ll buy you a new one.” She murmured apologetically, opening her eyes and staring at him with a regret-ridden gaze.

“It’s okay, babe.” He sighed and grasped the shirt from her grip, he unfolded the mass and nearly laughed as he stared at the shirt. “Too bad it’s my only clean shirt.” He muttered as a nervous ball of energy settled deep in his stomach.

“I’m sorry.” She grimaced. 

“Do you think I’ll look good in yellow?” He chuckled despite his consternation. 

“You’re Ethan freaking Ramsey, you look good in everything!” She cried out resoundingly. He blushed slightly at her words and his attention shifted back to the yellow shirt in his hands. 

A mere hour later Ethan walked through the corridors of Edenbrook alongside her. His heart palpitated, his stomach clenched and his palms were sweaty as anxiety swarmed him entirely. He’d never noticed the attention of others as he wandered the hallways before, but today it seemed like he felt every pair of eyes on him. He felt odd wearing anything but a white button-down and he could barely recognize himself. 

“Dr. Ramsey, yellow is your colour!” Bryce exclaimed with a goofy grin as he passed the couple and shot the older man a playful wink. 

His girlfriend laughed lightly and squeezed Ethan’s hand tightly before detangling their hands and departing to complete her rounds. Ethan’s apprehension increased at the sudden loss of closeness as he watched his confidant walk away from him. 

The morning passed with little excitement, besides colleagues doing double-takes whenever they saw him and dozens of compliments from others. His uneasiness had dissipated by the time lunch rolled around and was replaced by new-found confidence. 

“What do you think of this shirt?” He asked as soon as his girlfriend entered his office for lunch. He swivelled his computer screen so she could examine the piece and her lips twitched upwards as she stared at the article of clothing.

“I think you’d look hot wearing it.” She shrugged casually with a small grin. “It’s red though.” She noted as she opened her tupperware filled with their leftovers from the night previously.

“I bet I can make it work.” He replied nonchalantly as he continued scrolling the website looking at the options. 

“You can make anything work, babe.” She smiled brightly. “I guess messing up laundry was a good thing because now your horizons are expanding.” She joked playfully.

“I love you for messing up the laundry.” Ethan grinned as he stole a bit of her lunch.

“Is that the only reason you love me?” She responded with a mischievous smirk.

“How long do you have for me to tell you all the reasons I love you? I need at least an hour.” He replied as he stared at her lovingly. 

“Only an hour?” She quipped teasingly, the two laughed heartily before settling into a comfortable silence as she ate her meal and he continued shopping online. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you.” He spoke suddenly. “I’m doing our laundry now.” 

“That’s fine by me.”


	5. Happy Home

The home was still, the afternoon antics had settled as the sunset and darkness consumed the surroundings. Ethan’s eyes were shut as he rocked haphazardly in the swivel chair, the only sound cutting through the silence in the house was white noise and Ethan’s occasional yawn. He felt oddly at peace despite the energy expenditure he’d endured that day, his eyes scorched with tiredness and his joints ached with fatigue yet he was exactly where he wanted to be. He was certain there was no other place he’d prefer, not even the comfortable bed with cotton sheets that he slept in each night. Nothing could compare to the contentment he felt lulling himself to sleep in the glider rocking chair.

His wandering thoughts were interrupted as he heard the soft sound of feet approaching the bedroom. The woman he loved appeared in his sight, she leaned tiredly on the frame of the entryway with a beaming, genuine smile. The same smile reserved exclusively for him and the toddler nestled in his arms.

“Sorry I missed bedtime,” she apologized. Ethan smiled in response with a simple shake of his head. His eyes wandered her professional attire, briefly stopping at the sewn identification on her white lab coat that read Head of Diagnostics in bold lettering.

“She barely made it through dinner.” He chuckled as his gaze tore from his wife and settled on his daughter laying cocooned in his arms. She was spitting image of his wife, except for her icy blue eyes currently hidden behind her eyelids. His wife had hoped the little girl would look just like him, she desperately wanted their child to inherit his strong features especially his eyes but Ethan had prayed throughout the entire pregnancy that their little one would be just like her mother. 

More than anything, he wanted their child to possess everything of her mother’s that he’d fallen in love with. Her compassion, curiosity, determination and passion. He wanted them to be honest with their intentions and to persevere through challenges.

He’d witnessed their daughter exhibit these traits time and time again as she developed. As her speech abilities enhanced, she chattered relentlessly the same way her mother always has. Just like her mother, she adored reading and couldn’t fall asleep until they finished a book. She was infatuated with animals, similar to his wife. She loved Jenner and cuddled with him for hours each day. She was fiercely independent and often grew frustrated when coddled through activities, she was determined to do things her way much like her mother.

“Have you had dinner?” He asked as she gazed at her family with adoring eyes.

“Not yet, I’ll get some leftovers.” She shrugged. She entered the room approaching him and kissed him gently before exiting. Ethan remained for a mere moment longer before carefully placing the sleeping toddler in her crib. The transition move was high-stakes, but Ethan had perfected it within months of her birth. 

He entered the kitchen and witnessed his wife scouring the fridge for food. The scenario wasn’t uncommon, she often worked late into the evening and dinner was usually cold by the time she arrived home. She detested microwaves and would opt for a quick meal instead, the leftovers would remain packed away in the fridge for a week until Ethan eventually threw them out with a grumble.

Her frequent dinner of choice was a bowl of cereal. She would plop herself onto one of the stools surrounding the marble island and eat the sugary food while pretending to listen to him warn her about how awful cereal is. He practically had the lecture memorized; no real nutritional value, may as well eat teaspoons of sugar, blah, blah, blah. She would hum along but the distance in her eyes informed him that her mind was focused on something else entirely.

“How about grilled chicken and that salad love?” He asked, she startled at the sudden noise and spun on her heel to stare at him. Her cheeks were puffed with food and Ethan’s eyes dropped to the handful of peanuts in her hand.

“The kale one with apples?” She asked in a hopeful voice with an excited glint in her eyes.

“Yes, I know how much you like it.” He smiled.

“Please, please, please!” She begged with wide eyes. “I’m already drooling.” 

“Alright, go relax while I make it.” He chuckled, he began searching for all the ingredients as she sat at the island watching him. He worked quickly preparing the meal, he knew she was exhausted and hungry which he’d come to recognize as a bad combination for both of them.

“Hot, hot, hot!” She huffed as she took a large bite of the steaming chicken, she waved her hand in front of her mouth in a desperate attempt to cool the sensation. Ethan rolled his eyes but his lips tweaked upwards as he watched. He settled behind her as she ate, he rested his chin on her shoulder and his hands found their way to her large pregnancy bump.

“How was our little love today?” He murmured into the crook of her neck.

“They’ve been pretty busy playing soccer, I think they’re going to give Bryce a run for his money once they can play.” She responded with a light laugh.

“I love you, and our little girl, and the little soccer star.” He spoke quietly as he nestled his head into her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

“We all love you too.” She turned her head to kiss his temple softly. “We love you more when you cook for us.”


End file.
